


Straight Pride and Heterophobia

by MiriamMT



Series: Gallavich OneShots (no smut) [15]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Chicago Pride, Closeted Mickey Milkovich, Cute, First Meetings, Fluff, Gay Pride, M/M, Meet-Cute, Pride, Pride Parades
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21632122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriamMT/pseuds/MiriamMT
Summary: a shy and closeted Mickey goes to his first pride. On his way home he has a panic attack at the thought of his dad seeing the flag painted on his cheek, luckily another boy helps him to clean up quickly.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: Gallavich OneShots (no smut) [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1525730
Comments: 3
Kudos: 154





	Straight Pride and Heterophobia

Mickey slipped out of the house early in the morning, he was as quiet as possible to not wake up anyone in the process.

He made his way to the L and held his head low so no one would recognise him while making his way into the inner city of Chicago.

The closer he got to his destination the more signs he saw  
CHICAGO PRIDE

Mickey always wanted to be at a pride parade. He used to secretly watch videos of it on the internet - hiding his traces better than most teenagers hide their porn search history.

But he could've never asked his dad if he could go to pride and his dad could never find out that he was so much as interested in the parades. Who knows in the end he might turn out gay.

Mickey shivered at the thought.  
He knew he was gay, but if his dad found out -He would be a dead man.

He was way too early on purpose, if someone actually did see him on his way, it at least didn't look like we wanted to go to pride.

"Great it's that time of the year again" he heard some annoyed voice a few seats away "I don't get why the gays have to shove that stuff so into our faces! You're gay? Okay, nobody cares keep it to yourself!"

"Yeah, I mean, we ain't getting straight pride either right? Why not? Why are the gays allowed to celebrate their fucking sexuality but we aren't?" Mickey looked out of the window and continued to listen to the idiots.

How could you be so damn ignorant?  
"I tell you why, because they think they're better than us! They have their little lg-sonething club - we aren't allowed in there either! Fucking exclusive asshole! But then they whine about wanting to get married. Like no, you fuckhead, if you're not inclusive and tolerant why would we be?"

Mickey clenched his fist, he wanted to punch the stupidity out of the guy.  
"Right?! I'm so done with this stupid heterophobia"

The train stopped and Mickey thanked some gods he didn't believe in. If he wouldn't have to leave the train now he most definitively would've beat the guys up and with that probably would have outed himself. He wasn't in the mood for that.

He hopped off the L and decided to grab some breakfast first. He still had a few hours and he wanted to forget about the fucked up idiots on the train.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everything was colourful.  
The streets exploded in colour and glitter and rainbows and loud music.  
Even though Mickey hated the music he just couldn't help himself but smile and be happy and cheery the whole time.

He walked down the streets, trying to get a good look at everything.  
He even let some dragqueens pour glitter over him and someone drew a rainbow flag on his cheek.

He felt so free in those hours it was unbelievable.  
He completely forgot about his home an this dad and the idiots on the train.  
This here, this was freedom.

He even swayed his hips slightly while walking to the music.  
He got lots of looks from other guys - not in fear, not in hate, but in appreciation and happiness.  
They even flirted with him. Mickey felt like a whole new person.

This had to be the most amazing event in his life and he never wanted it to end.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mickey sat in the L, shaking.  
He had to go home, to his dad.  
The parade was so amazing that Mickey completely forgot about his homophobic... violent... abusive Dad...  
Mickey swallowed at the thought.

He looked like a maniac trying to get all the fucking glitter off.  
Now he just sat there close to tears.  
He looked at his phone and his own reflection in the camera mode.

The rainbow flag on his cheek was still there.  
It was on his cheek screaming "I like it up the ass"

His father will kill him.

He tried to rub it off but even in the weird colour mess you could still see the rainbow.

They were close to the south side now, close to his home.  
It was only him and another boy, Mickey was thankful for that, if he had to cry at least not thousand people would watch him.

"Hey, you okay?" Asked the other boy suddenly.  
He had turned around to him and when Mickey shook his head he walked over.

He had orange red hair and a face full of faint freckles.  
"If my dad sees this I'm dead" Mickey whispered.

Ginger nodded quickly and opened his bag, pulling makeup wipes out.  
"I'll help you" he said and started to rub the paint off Mickeys face "I also don't want to walk through Southside with that stuff on my face that's why I brought these."

Mickey still tried desperately not to cry, especially in front of this attractive guy.  
"I'm Ian by the way"  
"Mickey" he whispered.  
Ian smiled and stopped rubbing his face "there, all gone."

"Thanks", Mickey looked down to his still shaking fingers, "I'm full with glitter though. He will know"  
"Say, you were at a stripclub. The lusty leopard in the north side because a friend invited you there. You got a lap dance from Goldie, she likes glittering people up"

Mickey stared at him stunned.  
"I come up with a lot of those for other people."  
Mickey started smiling at him.

"So, was this your first pride?"  
Mickey nodded "first time I could sneak out of the house in time"  
"Wow, can't believe you put yourself at risk like that just for pride" Ian admired him.  
Mickey shrugged "Always wanted to go to one"

"You're really fucking brave for that. I'm glad my family doesn't have a problem with it"  
"You're out to them? But you do live in the south side right?"  
"Yeah" Ian chuckled "Yeah, but they're cool with it. My sister actually wanted to join me today but she had to work"

Mickey smiled, Ian smiled back.  
"So... did you get a kiss at Pride?" Ian asked grinning.  
Mickey felt himself blushing slightly, luckily Ian couldn't see due to the redness on his face from rubbing of the make up and holding back tears.

"Uh, no..."  
"Really? Everybody should get a kiss at Pride" he grinned.  
Mickey stared up at him. Was he suggesting...

Ian cupped his cheeks gently and pressed their lips together.  
Mickey was shocked for a second - he was never kissed by a guy before - but eventually kissed back, running his hand through Ian's red hair.

To the next Pride they went together.


End file.
